A Hanukah of a Night
by HellzWrlck
Summary: Lor has a big secret to share with Tish, how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hanukah of a Night**

_By HellzWrlck_

AN: I do not own Weekenders, or any name brand items mentioned in this Fan fiction.

Warning: If you are offended or have heart problems triggered by, mis-details about Jewish life, hermaphrodites, and or lesbians do not read this story.

It was a normal night at the Katsufrakus house, or as normal as it got. It was the last day of Hanukah and the whole family was gathered by the ancestral gnome (I know it's suppose to be a religious candle holder I can't spell; sorry.) The food was eaten and the last of the presents were unwrapped soon it would be the end of the holiday till next year.

Suddenly a noise came from the door it was a knock, Tish being the youngest of the hosting family answered expecting to find a person in need of automotive assistance. Tish answered the door and found Lor her close friend.

"Oh, Lor what are you doing here?" Tish was surprised she never expected to see Lor at her house at 10 o'clock in the evening. "Well, I was in the area and figured I would drop in and say happy holidays." Lor was grinning cheesy and she could tell it was a bluff. "Lor you live eight blocks away." Lor had to resort to the truth now. "I had to talk to you in private." Lor's demeanor took on a secretive aspect. "Yeah, one sec. MOM IT"S LOR FROM SCHOOL WERE GOING TO MY ROOM."

Tish and Lor made their way to Tish's room. After entering the young geniuses room, Lor noticed the make-up Tish used for fantasy play. She also noticed the strap hanging from the underwear drawer. Lor locked the door behind her when she entered catching Tish's attention.

"So Lor what's up?" Tish hazard the question with a giggle at Lor's shifty activity. "Tish can you do a scientific favor for me?" Tish relaxed at this question, science was her forte. "Sure." Lor retched to her crotched and undid her zipper and button. "Okay just don't laugh." Tish was beyond confused. Lor dropped trowel in front of Tish exposing a large erection over a vagina.

"No way is that possible." Tish couldn't help her self she broke out in giggles. "Tish this is real I looked it up I'm a hermaphrodite." Lor was almost pleading for Tish to believe her. "But if that's real than you'd have to be attracted to…me?" Tish was mortified, she raised from her bed turned Lor around unlocked the door and began to push her out the door. As she struggled to get Lor out Lor struggled to pull up her pants. "Tish please wait let's talk." Tish would not listen and expelled Lor from the house.


	2. late nite party

**College**

READ THIS: Okay this is two years after chapter 1

Tish walked across the Havard campase in california. "Okay I'm looking for the Chris Rock dorms." (Little joke for you who watch Comedy central) "AH ha " Tish had a single room dorm to her self. 'Knock Knock' "Come in Hi im Danica. A bunch of us are going over to the Sam Kinison off campas student run dorms tonight to celabrate. " Tish seemed confused "Okay dont see why not."

Tish attened the party and soon found her self sitting alone in a corner reading Hamellt. "Hey I had a friend who used to read Hamellt all the time." Tish looked up to see a girl with yellow high lights and a blue streak of hair covering her natrul orange hair color, she had a red polo with black sleevs and a red eyed skull necklace. "Hi im Tish, And you are." The girl looked dumbfounded "You don't remember me. I'm Lor"

-- The next morning--

Tish's eyes opened to see a brick wall covered in pin up posters and a naked manikin clock that read seven a.m. Suddenly Tish's worst fear began she felt something smooth rub and stiffin against her leg and felt a pressure against her back. Tish rolled out of the bed and stood up holding the sheet to her chest. What she saw shocked her. Her old highschool friend Lor was asleep and naked on the bed with morning glory standing proud.

"Oh. My. God!" Tish screamed waking Lor form her alchol indusid sleep.

"Who, what. Im up." Tish was plastered against the wall and Lor was up naked and bat in hand ready to smash anyones head in.

-- Later on in Lor's kitchen--

"I. Can. Not. Beleive this." Tish sat at Lor's kitchen table, sheet wrapped over her like a shock victum and a cup of coffee sat infront of her.

"What? That you woke up naked in my bed." Lor seem perticularly unfazed.

"Does this happen often to you." Tish was angry Lor was too calm about this. Tish was a virgin and in one drunken night Lor had deflowered her and was now non the defrent.

"Oh come on it could have been worse." Lor was just sitting there as if nothing had happened.

"Worse, how the hell could it have been worse. We had sex, and most likly unprotected! Iwas a freaking virgin!" Tish was in histarics.

"No we didn't. I was to drunk to get it up, and I know this cause I'm still hung over. Lor was smilling.

--Tish's Dorm--

Tish was now on day six of her rabid testing four negativs and one positive. Now tish was about to do number six.

A/N

Cliff hanger. LoL sorry for the long wait but I write my best when I have my mojo working and sometimes its not on the same story two days running so injoy and sorry for the wait.


End file.
